


In an Instant

by Procrastination_is_my_specialty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst with a Happy Ending, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_my_specialty/pseuds/Procrastination_is_my_specialty
Summary: Zuko doesn’t remember much of what happened. All he knows is that Sokka had pushed him out of the way. Now he’s standing there, blood pooling at his feet and an arrow sticking out of his side.[In which a diplomatic trip goes wrong and Sokka is a self-sacrificing idiot.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all told me to STOP hurting Sokka but I can’t read so, here’s another hurt Sokka fic 🥰🥰
> 
> Bonus game: take a shot whenever you see the word "husband" lmao.

It happens too fast … too quick, leaving Zuko with no choice but to watch helplessly as the pointed metal head pierces through Sokka’s body with a sickening squelch.

He’s always been prone to nightmares and they’ve always been disturbingly realistic. So much so that’s he’s quite certain he’s in the middle of one right now. It seems that way because the arrow that’s now sticking out of Sokka looks so grotesque, his blue tunic is staining red at such an alarming rate that it just doesn’t seem …. right. The pained expression on his husband looks wrong. The way he’s swaying on his feet looks wrong. _This is wrong_. This isn’t supposed to be happening.

For a second, his mind entertains the idea that this _is_ just another one of his twisted dreams. That something like this could never possibly happen during a small, diplomatic trip like this. That he will probably wake up in cold sweat any second now and come back to the real world where his beloved husband is sleeping soundly next to him, warm, safe … unscathed.

But unfortunately, the ground underneath him feels too solid, the smell of blood is too thick to ignore and his shoulders still ache from where Sokka had pushed him earlier. Zuko’s mind concludes with dread that this is in fact not a dream. His worst nightmare has somehow escaped the dark abyss of his mind and is now manifesting in front of his very eyes. His stomach churns and he feels like someone has just doused him with icy cold water.

Sokka’s begins listing to the side. Eyes wide and panicked as his gaze drags down to the slender shaft and feathers at the butt of the arrow that’s now protruding from his side. His mouth opens slightly and Zuko’s already up and running before Sokka can even call out to him. He reaches Sokka just before his knees hit the ground and he holds his body against him.

“I got you Sokka” he whispers. “I got you”

He gathers Sokka in his arms gently, trying his best not to touch the arrow. He uses his hand to push Sokka’s hair away from this forehead before frantically sliding down to his neck, pressing against his pulse point, then resting on his chest, feeling the stuttered way Sokka is breathing.

“It’s okay Sokka, it’s going to be okay .. ”

He shifts Sokka so that his head is better supported against his shoulders, and he wraps an arm around his back to keep him from toppling backwards. There’s an overwhelming smell of blood… coppery and tangy and it begins to coat the lining of his sinuses with each and every inhale. Zuko uses his free hand to frantically press against the wound on Sokka’s side and he flinches as the warm, red liquid begins to coat his skin. Reality sinks in and he almost retches as as a result, because this is _Sokka’s_ blood … his husband’s. Sokka who’s supposed to be safe back home, Sokka who’s not even supposed to be here in the first place, Sokka who pushed him out of the arrow’s way….

“Are … are you okay Zuko?”

Zuko’s head snaps to meet Sokka’s concerned gaze and Zuko wants to laugh at his absurdity. Trust his husband to ask about his well-being when he’s the one with an arrow piercing through his organs. What comes out is a choked sob instead and he takes a deep breath to keep himself from completely breaking down. Because Sokka needs him and blood is still leaking from his side, and it’s not stopping despite the pressure Zuko is applying.

“Zuko?”

He sniffles before pressing his lips against Sokka’s temple, noting the cold and clammy skin. “Shhh, I’m alright my love, it’s going to be okay, I got you Sokka.”

He hears commotion around them, but he can’t bring himself to care, not while Sokka is bleeding in his arms like this. Someone clearly wanted him dead, and that arrow would have pierced through him if his husband didn’t manage to save him in time. _But at what cost._ He stares at Sokka’s rapidly paling complexion with wide eyes. He doesn’t want this; he’d rather be dead than see Sokka in this state.

He hears footsteps and he instinctively tightens his hold on his husband. Sokka grunts in pain as the arrow slightly shifts against his side and Zuko presses another kiss against his head in remorse. He glances up and sees Earth King Kuei approaching him with quick, panicked steps.

"My guards captured the man, everything should be--” His brown eyes flash down to Sokka and they widen in alarm. “Spirits! What-”

He crouches in front of them, knees cracking loudly from his hasty movement. He flashes a quick glance at Zuko before focusing back on Sokka, shoulders tense with worry. His hands hover over the injured boy for a few seconds before he grabs hold of the arrow and wrenches it from Sokka’s side.

Sokka lets out a howl of pain, and Zuko hisses at the King, curling over Sokka’s body protectively. Sokka presses his face against his neck, sobbing loudly and the sound of his husband in distress fills Zuko with red, fiery rage.

“What did you just fucking do?!”

Kuei shakes his head at him. “Our arrows are barbed; each breath would have buried the arrow deeper and deeper into him.” He apologizes softly to Sokka before finally pressing down on his wound, hand resting just on top of Zuko’s.

Sokka lets out a raspy breath from the added pressure, and he struggles to properly inhale air back into his lungs. Zuko leans closer, pressing his lips against his ears as he whispers words of love and comfort to him. “It’s okay Sokka, it’s alright”

If the bleeding was bad enough while the arrow was still plugging up the wound, it’s bleeding profusely now, coating Zuko’s skin bright red. _This is bad …_

They share a knowing look and the King must have seen the panic in his eyes because he’s suddenly looking around yelling for assistance. “Are there water benders present? We need healers, now!”

The King orders two of his guards to search for water benders and Zuko lets him take the lead, because Sokka has now gone very still and slack in his hold; he could feel his head slump heavier against his shoulder. He leans closer to the boy only to notice that Sokka’s eyes have now closed. Zuko’s heart clenches at the sight. _No no no no._ He lets go of the wound quickly, knowing that the King is putting enough pressure on it, and rubs his knuckles harshly against Sokka’s sternum.

His husband makes a keening noise from the back of his throat and bucks from the contact. But at least his eyes snap open wearily. “I’m sorry love” he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, feeling awful for causing him more pain. “But you have to stay awake.”

He moves his hand to cup Sokka’s cheek, hoping that it will somewhat ground him. “Just focus on me … stay awake.” Sokka weakly leans into his touch and Zuko rubs his thumbs across his cheekbone, accidentally smearing some blood onto his skin.

He still looks out of it, but he knows that he is listening. “That’s right, I’m here … I’m right here” he reassures with a shaky, watery smile. Sokka stares up at him and offers him a small smile in return. But it’s weak, and his skin has gone pale and there’s blood coating his teeth. It does nothing but twist his stomach in knots.

It’s been five minutes since the guards have left and Sokka’s breathing has become shallow and grating. As if every breath requires strenuous effort and Zuko doesn’t like it one bit. He moves his hand to rub soothingly at Sokka’s chest; up and down. “Sokka … hold on just a little longer, help is almost here.”

Sokka coughs in response and Zuko stares down in horror as blood seeps out from the corner of his mouth. But he’s smiling up at Zuko, eyes hazy and unfocused, but still exuding warmth and affection through his sapphire colored orbs. He gurgles out Zuko’s name, and it sounds so weak and faint, that Zuko has to strain to hear him.

“Zuko I-” he coughs harshly before continuing. “I love you” he whispers. “You’re my best friend and- ” another barking cough. “I hope I find you in the next life too”.

A tear escapes from Zuko’s eyes and he squishes Sokka tighter against his side. “Don’t talk like that” he warns. He grabs Sokka’s head firmly and kisses him on his cheeks and then his lips. “You won’t have to find me … you’ll stay here Sokka. You’ll stay here with me … you’re not going anywhere.”

But Sokka shakes his head and reaches out a shaky hand to cup his cheek. His mouth opens and closes as if attempting to speak, but he no longer has enough air nor energy to do so. His eyes are still staring up at Zuko though, relaying everything his mouth and his vocal cords fail to do. Offering so much love and adoration through his gaze and Zuko gently shakes his head at him. “Don’t, Sokka.”

Zuko wants to yell at him to stop saying his goodbyes.. to stop looking at him like this is their last moment together. Because he _will_ be fine. Everything will be alright.

Instead, Zuko just holds him closer to his chest. “I understand okay? I love you too … more than anything. Just save your breath … stay with me” He doesn’t know how long Sokka can hold on like this. The blood flow has been reduced to a trickle, not because his wound is closing up, but rather because he’s simply running out of blood. Zuko feels nauseous. _Sokka doesn’t have long._

He glances up, swiveling his head back and forth until he sees the two guards from earlier in the distance. They are now accompanied by two water benders and hope flares in Zuko’s chest. He meets Sokka’s gaze, offering love and comfort back through his golden eyes, as he shakes his frame slightly. “Help is coming Sokka, they’re on their way” he says with a reassuring smile.

But the smile slowly slides from his face when Sokka coughs again and blood spews out from his mouth, landing all over his chin. Zuko holds him up higher, hoping that his breathing would improve. Sokka’s chest hitches up in an attempt to gasp for air, but before he could breathe in, he’s already coughing again. Blood continues to spurt from his mouth, and Zuko’s begins frantically carding his fingers through his hair. _Sokka please, try to breathe … I’m here, please breathe._ Zuko tries to hold him steady as he continues to choke on air and King Kuei presses harder against his wound, giving Zuko a sorrowful glance.

“I think his lung has collapsed.”

No … _no…_

Sokka’s body convulses as his lungs fight for more oxygen, and his eyes flit around in panic until it lands on Zuko’s. His pupils dilate for a second and he sees warmth and love in there again and he shakes his head at his husband. “No no no, stop! Don’t do that Sokka, please … you’re not going anywhere.”

He hears a loud, sickening pop from deep within Sokka’s chest before a strained, gurgling exhale escapes from his mouth. And Sokka’s gaze finally dims.

Zuko sits still for a second, back rigid in mind-numbing panic before he starts shaking Sokka roughly in his arms. When that didn’t evoke a response, he moves his hand frantically and desperately all over Sokka’s body. They go over his cheeks, his jaw, his face, his neck, then his chest. Trying gravely to find _any_ signs of life. But Sokka remains limp and lifeless in his hold.

Someone starts wailing and screaming nearby, and it takes a minute for Zuko’s mind to register that the sound is coming from him. He cradles his husband’s head against his, pressing their cheeks together and he despairingly places sloppy kisses against the closed eyelids, the sunken cheeks and then the slack lips. And he’s screaming; screaming for Sokka to come back, to stay with him. He begins rocking back and forth, back and forth. Sokka’s arms drag, sliding against the ground as he continues to rock him. _Please Sokka…_

King Kuei reaches out to him, attempting to sooth and to comfort, but he shrugs off his touch, opting to continue grabbing at Sokka instead.

He pulls at his husband who fails to respond; and it’s _wrong_. Because Sokka always reponds to his touches. Sokka’s body is always on the move, always vibrating with life and energy. But now … His body is limp and it flops in his unsteady hands and Zuko chokes on his sobs. He starts begging at the spirits to take him instead, to spare Sokka, just this once. The King is talking to him now, telling him something, but he doesn’t care. Because Sokka can’t be dead. 22 years is too young. He can’t be.

Zuko pulls Sokka’s chest against his own and buries his head into his shoulders. He’s so cold and so limp. Another wave of grief washes over Zuko and he collapses on to Sokka, forehead crashing against his husband’s, lips brushing against cold, ashen cheeks. He’s screaming again; he doesn’t hear it, but he feels the howl cut and graze against his throat. _It hurt. Everything hurt._ This is the worst pain that he’s ever had to endure, and he doesn’t know how much more of it he can handle.

King Kuei is talking to him again, pulling at his arms. But he remains curled against his cold and lifeless husband. Screaming, howling and sobbing. _It hurt_. _It hurt so much_.

Then he feels strong arms go around his midsection, and he feels Sokka being pulled away from his hold. He starts yelling and thrashing around. _Let him go. Get your hands off of him._ But the hands don’t listen, and they continue pulling him further away from his husband. Sokka’s being taken away. … _again_ and he’ll be damned if he lets this happen. Fire kindles against his palms, and he slashes flames and embers at the people surrounding them. They’re not taking Sokka away from him. No… not this time. _Sokka is mine_ and he yells this out to the people grabbing at him. _You can’t take him away._

Suddenly, King Kuei materializes in front of him, and there’s an unreadable expression on his face. The King grips his cheeks tightly. “I’m so sorry for this Zuko.”

Zuko is about to ask what he’s apologizing for, when he feels something sharp pierce against the side of his neck. His mind reels and his surroundings begin to tilt and tunnel. Sokka is limp and lifeless on the ground and he sees two figures hover over his frame. He sees a light blue gleam radiate from their hands and on to Sokka’s body before he finally passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a death fic! I repeat, this is NOT a death fic. Chapter 2 will have a happy ending, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I meant to post this last night, but I fell asleep immediately as soon as I got back from work!

Kuei hears the commotion before he even sets foot inside of his private infirmary. And he knew right then and there that he made a huge mistake. It’s not that he wanted to leave Zuko’s side. He just had some sovereign duties that he needed to tend to, one of which regarded the sentencing of the man who had attempted the assassination. He hoped to be back before Zuko regained consciousness knowing that he would be confused and disorientated otherwise, but it seems like he wasn’t fast enough. He shares an anxious glance with the guard accompanying him and braces himself before finally pushing through door.

He sees the bed first, no longer occupied by the Fire Lord. Just beside it, a twisted lump of blanket and bed sheet lie discarded on the floor. _Ah crap …_ This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

He hears a thud, then a sharp shriek, followed by more bellowing yells. He orders his companion to stay put by the bed before rounding the corner to see what all the fuss is about. He doesn’t need his guard to further aggravate the situation.

The people in question are huddled in the opposite corner of the space, right next to where the closet is located. Zuko’s awake and clearly furious with the way he’s towering over one of his unfortunate nurses. He still has his tunic on from earlier but Sokka’s blood has now dried. It stains the surface of the fabric a dull brown instead of the bright red color Zuko adorned upon arriving this morning.

He’s screaming at the nurse, demanding to know what happened to Sokka, asserting the need to see his husband now. The nurse’s wide and frightened eyes flicker over to him once she finally notices his presence, and Zuko’s golden gaze follows suit. His eyes narrow as they make eye contact and he immediately makes his way over to him, seemingly forgetting about the nurse’s existence entirely.

His steps are frenzied and hurried but there’s an unnatural rhythm to his gait suggesting that the sedative hasn’t been fully flushed out from his system yet. His anger and desperation seem to make up for it though and it only takes another second for Zuko to materialize in front of him.

He smells smoke from Zuko’s breath, and from this close, he also sees flickering amber flaring through his gritted teeth. 

“Where’s Sokka … where is he” Zuko barks as he grabs on to the front of his robe. There’s that wild look in his eyes again. Savage, feral … almost beastly; as if he’s only a millisecond away from completely unraveling. Kuei briefly wonders how much Zuko remembers. Whether he recalls the critical situation Sokka was in, or has the sedative affected his memories somehow?

Zuko’s eyes flicker to every corner of his face, trying to gauge the situation from his reaction. He must have taken his silent introspection as resignation and confirmation of whatever awful conclusion his mind came up with. Because the feral look on his face falls into something akin to despair. Face contorting painfully as he exhales noisily through his mouth like he’s just been punched in the chest.

“Is he …. He’s gone isn’t he? …. my husband.” The hand that’s fisted against his tunic slides off as Zuko takes a staggered step backwards. His mouth twists and tears gather in his eyes.

Kuei quickly shakes his head and reaches out to grab the boy’s shoulders. “No .. no, he’s alive Zuko.” He shakes Zuko until his eyes meet his. “He’s still in a bad way but the healers got to him in time.”

He offers a quick apology afterwards for adding to Zuko’s distress. He didn’t mean to freak him out. His mind had just been too clouded and cluttered to offer a quick response.

Zuko nods. “Okay .. that’s good. I’m glad everything worked out.” But as he says that, his complexion pales and he begins leaning against the wall. A hand comes up to rest against his forehead. “I feel dizzy” he croaks out. And Kuei helps him slide all the way down until he’s sat on the ground. Another apology quickly slides off his tongue.

“Take it easy Zuko, he’s alright. He just needs to recover, but he’ll be alright. I’m sorry for worrying you”

Zuko nods weakly, then shut his eyes as he begins to breathe nice and slow. _He’s alive … he’s alive_. Zuko repeats this sentence to himself a few more times before the tremors in his hand begin to dissipate a little. He stares at his stiff and shaky digits in annoyance, before angrily wiping at his teary eyes. “What did you give me? I feel so out of it.”

“A sedative from one of my guards” he admits, looking shameful. Sedating the Fire Lord would have started another war, or perhaps his own execution if this took place seven years ago. But luckily for him, this is Zuko. A man who’s more empathetic and understanding than the father who ruled before him. He must understand that Kuei meant no harm … it had to be done.

“You wouldn’t let go of Sokka earlier … his lung had collapsed and his heart had stopped. We had to sedate you so the healers could tend to your husband.”

Zuko nods in understanding and he stares down at his stained clothes. He looks sick again and Kuei quickly comforts him.

“Sokka is tough and you did well in ebbing the blood flow from his wound. There were no further complications during his treatment and operation. He just needs time to fully recover.” he soothes.

He would never admit this to Zuko of course, but he was so sure that Sokka was going to succumb to his injuries. The boy had lost a tremendous amount of blood and the gravity of his injury put a lot of strain on his heart and lungs, to the point where they stopped functioning completely. However, it took only seconds for the water benders to get his heart back and running again, but his lung was a completely different story. As the benders explained the damage, Kuei assumed that Sokka wouldn’t survive long. But he has known Sokka for a long time, even before the great war. He’s always been resilient and determined so he really shouldn’t have doubted the boy’s ability to persist and endure.

He glances back down at Zuko again and thankfully, his color is starting to look better. There’s still that look in his eyes though, and Kuei is reminded that Zuko is still just a boy who’s been through so much for his age. He has lost so many people in his life already and Kuei is thankful that Sokka didn’t end up as another name on that long list. He knows that losing Sokka would have been the one thing to push him over the edge.

He gives Zuko a few minutes to rest, breathe and get his bearings before finally relenting. “I could take you to Sokka if you wish.” His private nurses and doctors advertised to keep Sokka isolated for a while. But he figured that both Sokka and Zuko would benefit from being in each other’s presence.

Zuko nods and gets up wordlessly, still somewhat unsteady on his feet. Tears are still slowly falling from his eyes and Kuei wraps an arm around his shoulders as they begin walking towards the opposite wing where Sokka is being treated.

* * *

Zuko’s hands are all over Sokka again, gently adjusting his neck and limbs in some urgent notion of comfort. It reminds Kuei of his actions earlier, when Sokka was still bleeding out and Zuko was an inconsolable wreck. Except the sense of desperation is gone, replacing the rough and unsteady touches with something softer, and more tender.

Sokka still looks pale and his dark hair is strewn limply about his forehead, tainted and curled with evaporated sweat. But his eyelids and lips are no longer tinted blue, and his chest is rising and falling in deep and even fluctuations. Some kind soul has also changed him out of his bloody clothes into a white, cotton gown that slightly swamps his lean frame.

His gaze drags over to Zuko who’s sitting on Sokka’s bed, just besides his waist. He’s hunched over the still form, talking softly to an unresponsive Sokka. He occasionally leans down to kiss his cheek or to press his forehead against his husband’s. Dried blood flakes off from his clothes and land on to the sheets, and he’s reminded that Zuko is still in his stained and bloodied tunic.

“Zuko, you should run a bath and change into something else. I can lend some of my clothes if you prefer it over the hospital gowns.”

But Zuko’s attention stays lazer focused on his husband, and he doesn’t even acknowledge his proposal. His hand continues to gently roam all over Sokka’s body- palming at his cheek, carding his fingers through his hair, caressing his neck, running his thumbs over Sokka’s clavicle. Kuei smiles sadly at the sight.

He decides to leave him be for a bit. After the mess that was today, Zuko deserves a little bit of space and quiet with Sokka. He orders the nurses and doctors around to keep an eye out on the two, while he handles some things back in his office.

He’ll finish the rest of his executive tasks, and then send some letters to the Fire Nation to notify Zuko’s advisors and secretaries of what happened. Zuko doesn’t need to deal with such things on top of everything else. He just needs to focus on Sokka right now.

* * *

The next few days follow a pattern that he gets used to pretty quickly. His day starts off early and he spends the majority of his morning sorting through thousands of documents, making sure that he addresses everything that needs to be addressed. Afterwards, his focus will shift to the Fire Nation and he spends the rest of the mid-day writing letters to Zuko’s administration.

Zuko has essentially abandoned all of his duties as of now, so he took it upon himself to keep his officials updated. No one is upset by Zuko’s lack of involvement though, not even his subjects at the Fire Nation. Zuko’s love for Sokka has always been clear and evident so people sympathized with the Lord’s pain after news about Sokka’s situation has spread. His hiatus has been met with nothing but understanding and compassion.

Kuei’s afternoons are pretty easy going compared to his morning schedule. He would simply spend the rest of his time keeping an eye out for Zuko, occasionally forcing him to eat, take a shower or to sleep. It rarely worked initially, especially within the first two days where Zuko would hardly ever leave Sokka’s side. He would sit there unmoving in an uncomfortable looking chair beside Sokka. Sometimes holding his husband’s hand, sometimes reaching out to feel Sokka’s heart through his chest. It’s only when Kuei starts appealing to the logic that Zuko won’t be able offer Sokka any protection or comfort if he’s neglecting himself, that Zuko actually starts taking care of himself.

It’s the 7th day and as soon as he walks into the infirmary, he realizes that today is different. Doctors are crowding around Sokka, which is _not_ uncommon, however, they’re whispering amongst themselves, poking and probing at the boy. Gloved hands hover over Sokka body, checking his breathing, his heart, and they pull back his eyelids to check his pupils. The busy hands, the quiet frenzy … it’s a rare and unfamiliar sight and his heart lodges somewhere in his throat.

“Is everything okay?” he asks no one in particular. He can’t see the doctors’ expressions from the masks and glasses they’re wearing, and his hands are beginning to sweat. _Has Sokka gotten worse?_ His eyes trail over the boy, but he really doesn’t see anything amiss.

He glances at Zuko and he relaxes slightly when he sees a slight curve to his lips. If Zuko isn’t freaking out, then whatever _this_ is must not be troublous.

Zuko meets his gaze, and the expression on his face is light and cheery. “He’s waking up King Kuei.”

* * *

It takes a little more probing and poking around until Sokka’s eyes finally open blearily. It’s something so miniscule, something that he’s seen plenty of times before, but now, after seven whole days of seeing nothing but closed eyelids and long lashes fanned out against still cheeks, it just might be the best damn thing Zuko has ever seen.

He pushes one of the doctors out of the way, so that he can be by his side. He hovers over his husband and reaches out a hand to cup the side of his face, thumb caressing the tanned cheek. “Sokka?” he calls out.

Sokka’s eyes roll feebly in its sockets before finally resting on him. He frowns slightly and he makes an attempt to reach out, but his hand falls back limply against his stomach with a soft thump. Sokka’s gaze slowly drags down to stare at his hands, and he blinks sleepily. He tries to hold his hand out to Zuko again, but he only manages to lift it a few inches off of his body before they fall back down. He makes a soft disgruntled noise from the back of his throat and Zuko is quick to soothe.

“Shhh It’s alright Sokka, you’re just tired. It’s okay.” He reaches for the hand and holds it tightly against his chest. He leans down and kisses each of his fingers, lips grazing over the slender digits, then his palm, and he leans further to kiss at Sokka’s wrist, taking comfort in feeling the beat of his pulse against his lips.

He’s very much aware of the fact that there are other people in the room. And normally, he’d rather be caught dead than be seen openly displaying affection like this. But right now, he couldn’t really care less because Sokka’s finally awake, and he’s conscious … responding .. trying to reach out to him. Everyone else easily fades into the background as his mind focuses solely on his beloved husband.

Sokka’s eyes begin flitting around the room, struggling to focus and his breathing picks up slightly as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. His face contorts into a grimace and Zuko squeezes his hand tighter against his grip. “Shhh.. easy Sokka, it’s alright” he soothes.

His gaze finally settles on him again and the hint of recognition behind those ocean, blue eyes makes Zuko smile for the first time since this whole nightmare began. 

Sokka’s forehead scrunches and his mouth opens slightly as he tries to speak. The sound that comes out is garbled and rasping but it sounds like _Zuko_ all the same.

“That’s right” Zuko says, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I’m here Sokka”

Sokka blinks again, sluggishly, but the frown on his face is gone, and the hand enveloped in his slowly shifts, until Sokka’s fingers are interlocked with his own. Zuko kisses the back of his hand and just holds it against his lips, smiling softly into the tanned skin. “I’m here Sokka” he repeats and the corners of his husband’s lips slowly lifts up into a calm smile.

Zuko gently lowers Sokka’s hand back against his stomach and he positions himself over his husband’s head. He leans down to place gentle kisses to his forehead, cheeks and chin, before finally landing softly against the warm lips. Zuko missed him so much. The thought of Sokka almost meeting death, the thought of him going somewhere Zuko can’t follow … it leaves a mutilating and agonizing sensation somewhere in his chest, and he presses another tender kiss against Sokka’s lips to keep his mind from thinking about such horrid things.

He finally pulls back and his hand comes up to touch the side of Sokka’s face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. _I love you Sokka … I love you so much_. He doesn’t have to say it. Even in his hazy state of mind, he knows Sokka will see and understand. Because he’s also looking up at him the same way, with warmth and love oozing from his weary and drowsy gaze. "I know Sokka, I know" he breathes, before resting his forehead against Sokka's temple. 

“It’ll be alright” Kuei whispers somewhere close by and for the first time, Zuko believes him. _It’ll be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support! The kudos, the comments, and the very fact that all of you have read this really means a lot to me! And of course, as always, let me know what you think down in the comments below <333


End file.
